Duelos entre Potterhead
by ladyluna10
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles 155w para el topic "¡Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.
1. Yo solo quería verte sonreír

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

N/A: Pues LeightonGranger me ha retado a escribir un drabble sobre alguna pareja que incluyera la frase "yo solo quería verte sonreír" y, bueno, aquí está. Como sé que te gusta mucho Edrey y en las instrucciones no ponía nada sobre los OCs pues quise escribir algo sobre ellos antes de lo que pasa en "Hermanos pequeños". ¡Espero que te guste! :)

* * *

 **"Yo solo quería verte sonreír"**

Aquello era un auténtico desastre.

Audrey salió corriendo por el pasillo y se escondió detrás de un sofá de la Sala Común, maldiciendo por lo bajo y tratando de averiguar cómo salir de aquella situación. Se sentó en el suelo y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando le había pedido a Gideon algo para hacer que Ethan sonriera jamás imaginó que ese pequeño cuadradito acabaría explotando y llenando todas las cosas del chico de espuma de colores y purpurina en cuanto él lo tocara. Estaba realmente enfadada con él. ¿Se creía que porque tenía solo 13 años podía tomarle el pelo?

–Dri, sal.

Escuchó la voz de Ethan y sus pasos rápidos y suspiró. No podía esconderse eternamente. Se puso de pie y se lo explicó todo.

–Yo solo quería verte sonreír –dijo finalmente.

Él sonrió al escuchar aquello y ella lo imitó. Eso era justo lo que quería.


	2. Incapaz

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

N/A: Pues LeightonGranger me ha retado a escribir una pequeña pelea entre Jane y Matt así que aquí lo tienes :) Espero que te haya gustado, creo que 155w no son suficientes para hablar de ellos pero bueno, algo es algo. Y, por cierto, pronto dejarás de echarlos de menos ;)

* * *

 **Incapaz**

En cuanto Matt vio a Jane salir por la puerta de su casa supo que sabía lo que había pasado y que estaba en un buen lío.

–Hola, princesa.

–¿Hola, princesa? –Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos–. ¿En serio, Matthew? ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

–¿Ha sido un accidente?

–¿Sabes la bronca que me ha echado mi padre por tu culpa? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido decirlo en casa de mis tíos?

–Solo se lo estaba comentado a tus primos. No sabía que tu padre estaba ahí y me oiría decir que nos habíamos escapado y habíamos pasado el fin de semana fuera.

–Ya, bueno pues no sabes el lío en el que estoy metida.

–Lo siento, no era mi intención.

La miró a los ojos, la cogió de las manos e hizo un puchero. Y Jane no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar y besarlo porque era incapaz de enfadarse con él.


	3. Dragones

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

N/A: Bueno, pues mi querida Leight me ha retado otra vez. Esta vez tenía que escribir algo gracioso sobre Charlie. No sé si el humor es lo mío, pero espero que le guste :)

* * *

 **Dragones**

Cuando llegó a Rumanía, Charlie no entendía por qué el resto de cuidadores de dragones siempre parecían tan alterados. Los dragones eran adorables, unas criaturas nobles e incomprendidas que debían cuidarse con mimo y cariño así que, ¿por qué todos parecían al borde de un ataque de nervios?

–Debes tener mucho cuidado, novato –le dijo uno de ellos mientras lo llevaba al recinto en el que estaban algunos–. Son seres despiadados.

Charlie rió al escuchar aquello. ¡Menudo exagerado! Seguro que solo se lo decía para asustarle. Negó con la cabeza y el otro frunció el ceño y masculló un «malditos novatos» por lo bajo antes de dejarlo solo. Él se acercó entonces hacia el primer dragón que vio y acarició su lomo.

–¿A que tú no vas a hacerme nada?

Sonrió, pero entonces el animal despertó y lanzó una llamarada que hizo que tuviera que agacharse. A lo mejor sus compañeros no eran tan exagerados…


	4. I can't love you

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Avisoa: _Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

N/A: EmmaRDoyle me retó a escribir un Tonks/Charlie basado en la canción "I can't love you" de Adore Delano en la que se incluyera el verso "you live to kiss the freckles on my shoulder". ¡Espero que te guste! :)

* * *

Charlie sabía que aquello tenía fecha de caducidad, que a Tonks y él les quedaba poco juntos, que por muy bien que se comprendieran y muy idílica que pareciera la relación que mantenían en secreto desde hacía unos meses, todo se acabaría pronto. Concretamente en 47 días, cuando se marcharan de Hogwarts.

–¿En qué piensas?

El pelirrojo sonrió al notar que ella comenzaba a besar su espalda. Era algo que a la chica le encantaba, era como si viviera únicamente para besar las pecas de sus hombros.

–En nada –mintió.

Pensaba en lo distintos que eran y en lo bien que se complementaban a pesar de ello. Pensaba en que no debía quererla, en que no podía hacerlo porque aquello se acabaría pronto y cada uno seguiría con sus vidas. Ella se convertiría en auror y él se marcharía a Rumanía para estudiar a los dragones.

No podía quererla pero, en aquel momento, la quería.


	5. No

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

N/A: LeightonGranger me retó a escribir lo que pensó James Sirius en la Ceremonia de Selección cuando Albus terminó en Slytherin y, bueno, aquí lo traigo. No es mucho, pero espero que te guste :)

* * *

 **"No"**

No.

Aquello no podía ser posible. No.

James miraba a Albus, todavía sentado en la banqueta frente a todo el Gran Comedor, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír. Debía tratarse de un error.

La sala estaba completamente en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hacer nada hasta que, de repente, Victoire comenzó a aplaudir seguida del resto de primos y, finalmente, toda la mesa de Slytherin. Su hermano, aliviado, se levantó del taburete y, sin mirarlo, se dirigió hacia la mesa de su nueva casa y se sentó junto al mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy.

Había bromeado miles de veces con aquello, siempre le había dicho que acabaría allí, pero jamás creyó que pasaría de verdad. Su hermano era un Potter. Tendría que estar en Gryffindor con él y no en Slytherin con hijos y nietos de mortífagos.

Continuó mirándolo y suspiró. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran demasiado a partir de ese momento.


End file.
